The aim of the proposed Immunology Training Program is to provide academia, industry, and governmental research laboratories with highly creative and productive research immunologists who are broadly trained in immunology, well trained in their research specialty, and schooled in interrelated fields (e.g., pathogenesis of disease, cell biology, molecular biology, tumor biology). This goal is mandated by the intellectual desires and career aspirations of the program's participants and by the health needs of the nation. This goal will be achieved by having the predoctoral students follow a highly visible and defined Immunology Track (core curriculum) set in the established interdepartmental graduate training milieu of the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry. The essential core environment will be fostered by: a Division of Immunology faculty dedicated to excellence in teaching and research and committed to immunology training; active immunological research programs of trainees and their mentors; a structured lecture course in immunology and with an adjunct co-seminar; a series of advanced level seminar courses on cutting edge topics in immunology; a research-in-progress seminar series and a journal club; an active seminar series; and by a catalytic number of trainees. Breadth in training in fields related to immunology will be accomplished by students in the Immunology Track taking courses and/or seminars in pertinent areas of scientific inquiry that interface with immunology. Research training opportunities in a wide variety of immunological problems within the purview of B-cell biology (Bottaro, Insel, Phipps, Sanz, Young), T-cell biology (Barth, Cohen, Crispe, Fowell, Frelinger, Mosmann, Moynihan, Zheng), inflammation (Barth, Phipps, Segal), tumor immunity (Lord, Frelinger, Segal, Cohen), autoimmunity (Fowell, Segal), evolution of immunity (Cohen), and neural-immune system interactions (Moynihan, Cohen, Segal) will be offered to pre- and postdoctoral fellows by an experienced, talented, and highly interactive primary training faculty. Training support is requested for 10 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees in each of 5 years.